Changing my Past
by PureSurpriseCoupleKisaxRitsu
Summary: Summary: Tsuna did something that saves the family and at the same time he didn't realize it that his friends thought he was a monster. Tsuna made a wish and he was brought back to the past by Primo Vongola. Will he make it... Or not. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Changing my Past.

_Please just this once,_

_Let me change the past,_

_So that we can still be friends,_

_And no blood will shed on my bare hands,_

_And the terrifying face that you have on you, _

_So please let me try this once,_

_To change the future... _

Gun shots can be heard. People scream bloody hell to run away from one person. That very one person that they underestimated. Sawada Tsunayoshi. That name had just traumatized the people that they thought was a timid and weak young man but the truth is... He is not that all innocent at the end. Tsuna then shot another one of Drago Famiglia member. He then turned to his side to see a man that step back away from him, trembling as his long barrel gun slipped from his hands, begging

"P-please spare m-m-me..." Tsuna just laughed evilly

"Spare you? Like hell I'll spare you! After your boss had his fun torturing my Guardians! Now I'll just have to erase you all like I've done to your boss!"

"Tsuna, stop this senseless war now!" Tsuna then turned around just to see Yamamoto shouted at him still in bandages and was limping towards him. Gokudera then went beside Yamamoto with his head and left eye bandaged

"Tenth... I have to agree on Yamamoto on that..."

The leader of the remaining member of the Drago Famiglia then asked all of the other members to retreat from the bloody place and the remaining were Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Tsuna then spun around at their direction and almost cried in joy when he found out that his friends are now okey.

"G-Gokudera... Yamamoto... You guys are alright!"

He ran to them and hugged them but instead he was pushed away harshly then non-other his right hand man. Tsuna seem too stunned for what just happen and he staggered back a bit with wide eyes

"Go-Gokudera..? W-why did you-"

"Y-YOU'RE NOT THE TENTH AT ALL!" Tsuna was taken aback by what Gokudera have just said

"W-what are you talking a-about? I'AM TSUNA, GOKUDERA!" Gokudera was shaking with anger and fear

"THE TENTH I KNOW WILL NEVER KILL PEOPLE SO MERCILESSLY! THE TENTH I KNOW IS A KIND AND A CARING MAN! THE TENTH I KNOW WILL NEVER KILL PEOPLE AT ALL!..."

Gokudera then calmed down just a bit because Yamamoto cools him off, but there are only two sentences he whispered

"The Tsuna I know will not like violence at all... Not a monster just like you..."

That's it. Tsuna buckled at that one word 'Monster...' That very word kept on echoing in his mind 'Monster, monster, monster, monster-' Tsuna then clasped his hands tightly to his ears and screams at the cloudy sky

"I'AM NOT A MONSTER!"

He then stopped screaming and saw that his best friends are nowhere to be found. He curled himself into a ball in the middle of the abandoned battle field that he just made 'If I can just go back to the past and change the future...' He thought 'Maybe just maybe I can make this never happened...' his eyes welled up and he started to cry

"Please... Just please help me please... Oh god just please grant my wish... Please I beg you..."

"_I can grant that wish of yours... Decimo..."_

Tsuna looked up and search for the voice that had spoken to him. Until he saw who is was

"P-Primo? Is that really you?"

Giotto's translucent figure kneel in front of him and Tsuna immediately hugged him

"W-why...? I was only trying to help my friends Primo... But instead they rejected me because-because..."

Giotto smiled at him and wiped the tears away from the Decimo's eyes

"I know how you feel Decimo... I know it hurts a lot... So that's why I'm going to give you a chance on changing your past..."

Tsuna's eyes went wide by just hearing those sentences. He grabbed Giotto's hands and begged

"Oh please do Primo, please... I beg you... Please..."

Tsuna stood a bit and kneel down while tightly grasping Giotto's hands

"Please..."

(Oh and Giotto was standing by the way...) Giotto smiled a bit and pulls Tsuna gently up and...

"!"

Giotto smiled and Tsuna fell unconscious in Giotto's arm when a bright light engulfed them both... But before Tsuna fell asleep, one thing that surprises him though... _Giotto kissed his cheek_. And he whispered "_Ti amo... Tsunayoshi..."_

A/N: Oops... There's a little G27 moments there. I know it's short so umm... I'm sorry

Giotto: Yay! I got to kiss Tsuna... On the cheek...! But why can't I kiss his lips? *cue teary puppy eyes staring at the author*.

Me: Are you straight or what?

Giotto: ...Noooope... *Halo on top of his head*

Tsuna: HIIIIIEEEE!

Me: Ugh... Ja ne~. See you on the next chapter!

And by the way. I'm a big fan of G27. It's my most favourite pairing in KHR.


	2. Chapter 2

Changing my Past

Chapter 2

Tsuna woke up and he saw that he is in some kind of room.

"Where am I?"

"Ne... You're awake now huh Decimo..."

Tsuna turned to his right side and saw Giotto's ghostly figure sitting at the edge of the bed. Tsuna screamed and fell of the bed face first while his feet dangling in the air.

"For your information now Decimo. You're now in Namimori-chu."

Tsuna blinked first, twice and...

"WHAAAAATTT!"

Giotto laughed and he clutched his stomach. It was funny how your powerful descendent that was now 25 years old in a 14 years old body, act like so innocent when...

'_Lie..._'

Giotto stopped laughing.

'_He's a guy. I can't fall in love with a living human... Besides, I'm his grandfather...'_

Giotto then looked at Tsuna's face that is now light pink.

"Decimo...?"

'_Waah... Primo's laughing... He looked so-. Matte! He's my ancestor baka! You can't think of him that way!'_

Currently Tsuna didn't notice that Primo's face was right in front of him. Until

*Lick.*

Now then Tsuna snapped from his thought. Tsuna actually still didn't notice the wet spot until he looked at Giotto's face near him and his cheek was strangely wet. Seconds later he...

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! PRIMO WAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Giotto just pouted and crossed his arms childishly.

"Well... You didn't care about me and I did shake you hard... But you still ignored me..."

Tsuna sighed

"Demo... Primo... Am I in the past now?"

Giotto smiled and he nodded.

"Yep. Welcome to the past then..."

"Primo? Can you help me? My body still hurts from the fall..."

"Of course Decimo... Actually it's 5 o'clock in the evening... You should better go home... Together with me..."

Tsuna was startled when Primo said that he was going to go home with him.

"Can people actually see you?"

"No... Not if I reveal myself to them though..."

Tsuna smiled sweetly at him and Giotto swears that he saw flowers behind him.

Tsuna then made a clueless face and tilted his head.

"Are...? Primo are you okey?"

That is when Giotto lost it and fainted because of blood loss (Do ghosts bleed themselves?)

Tsuna almost jumped of the bed trying to help Giotto off the floor and shakes him to death. (I'll bite you to death. Hibari's phrase line.)

"Primo, Primo!"

'_It's no use... He really did faints... But why?' _(Tsuna are you that innocent much?)

Tsuna just sighed again and smiles.

'_Well... It doesn't matter now... Everything will go on smoothly... Right?'_

Oh Tsuna you know that when you're in the mafia. Nothing's going on smoothly.

A/N: So how was it? Was it great? I hope you enjoy my story. Until next chapter...


	3. attention

Attention!

Can someone please help me with this story please? I'm busy with my school works this time and I have 2 big exams coming up this year. Anyone who is willing to. Please PM me.


End file.
